I will help you
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: Charlie abuses Bella, and Edward teases her. But when Edward starts noticing things wrong with Bella, will he make it his goal to save Bella? Will the bully become friends with her, or will he push her to far?


_I came home after a long day hanging out with Alice. I smiled and hugged her bye, knowing it would be until Monday before I saw her again. Then I turned to the house to face Charlie._ _I walked in face to dace with him. He let me go places with friends so I could blend in, but I always got punished when I got home._ _He reared his fist back and it made a sharp connection with my jaw._

I woke up. Startled out of the dream.

I wouldn't have to face Charlie today. He was working a double shift at the police station. I was going home with Alice and spending the weekend with her.

I rolled out of my bed, careful of my movements so I wouldn't hurt ny bruised ribs. I gasped as I moved the wrong way.

But I knew I had to suck it up and deal with it. I gathered clothes for a quick shower, making sure I had a loose shirt to cover any bruises without touching them.

Alice got upset at my fashion choice. She said I was pretty and shouod show it but if she saw my ribs and legs she would change her mind.

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror before dressing. Charlie got me good last night. Large purple bruises the size of his shoe trailed up and down both side of my ribs and onto my stomach.

I sighed and pulled the black tshirt over my head.

I jogged down the stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder. I had reasons to be happy.

1, I was spending the weekend with my best friend.

2, It was Friday

And 3, I was going 3 days with no Charlie.

But I had reasons to be sad to,

1, I was in pain

And 2, I was also spending the weekend with Edward, Alices brother.

Edward had never laid a hand on me like he has others, but he teased me all the time. He would tease me all day, but if anyone else tried he would beat them up.

He was cute too, and didn't have a girlfriend.

A loud honk interrupted my thoughts. I walked out the front door and was surprised when it wasn't raining. That's a first. It was chilly though.

I groaned when I saw the car in the yard. Not Alices yellow porche. But Edwards silvver volvo. I saw him in the drivers seatz smirking at me. I gathered my senses and walked to the backseat.

"Sorry." Alice said from the passengers seat.

"Why'd your annoying brother pick us up?" I asked.

"Um. I'm right here." Edward said.

"I think I hear something. Mom took my keys away because I snuck out to Jaspers." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward pulled out and sped to school. I knew he was a good driver, and he knew I got terrified when he sped.

He finally skidded to a stop at the end of the parking lot.

"Get out ladies." he said, unlocking the doors. I looked at him like he was crazy. Alice did to.

"You want us to walk the whole parking lot?" Alice said. It was raining now.

He nodded his head yes.

I grabbed my bag and climbed out of his car.

"Hey Swan! What's on your arm?" he called out. I turned to him before seeing a bruise on my upper arm. I covered it up.

"I fell." I said.

He looked at me in question for a minute before smiling. "You're a kluts Swan." he said.

I flipped him off, secretely relieved he didn't push the subject.

I followed Alice across the long parking lot. "I am still going to your house later. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told you that you could so my mom wouldn't say no. She loves you ya know?" she said. I nodded in silence.

Her family was the oppisite of mine. Esme was very kind and Carlisle made sure his kids were always occupied with something.

We stopped at the door of the school. "Do you wanna go to breakfast? We have a good 40 minutes before school starts." Alice said. "Nah. I ate earlier. Why don't we go to the library, I need to study for that algebra test later." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But why study when you can pretend to?" she asked.

I looked at her weirdly.

"Swan!" I heard a voice shout from the parking lot. I was relieved to hear it wasn't Edwards velvet voice, but Emmets deep one. And he wasn't calling me Swan to annoy me like Edward, he was playing.

I turned to him. "What Em?" I asked. He was walking with Rosalie by his side.

"Just wanted to let you know the partys here." he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, along with Alice and Rosalie.

"So Alice. Bella. We still up for shopping next Friday?" she asked.

"I'd say my mom would unground me by then." Alice said, frowning.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I'll have to see what Charlie says. But probably." I said. Rosalie smiled.

"Please ask. I really want to go with you all." she said.

We nodded and Jasper came up behind Alice and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" he teased.

"Jasper uncover my eyes." Alice said, smiling. He did.

"I'm gonna go study in the library. Anybody coming?" I asked.

"I will." a voice said from behind me. I rolled my eyes. Edward.

"And why would you be going?" I asked.

He shrugged. "To study. Duh." he said.

"Of course." I muttered.

I knew if I argued he would win, so I let him follow me to the library.

I sat at the corner table with my book. He sat across and actually pulled his out. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"What? If my grades drop I'll get my car keys taken away and then who's gonma drive you to school?" he asked.

He knew my truck had broke down, so I kept my mouth shut and looked down at the book. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Really Bella. What happened to your arm? That's not a bruise from falling." he said.

"Yeah. It is. I was walking up the stairs to go to bed last night after getting a drink of water and it was dark, so I fell back and caught myself before I could fall down the rest of the way." I said. There. That sounded believable.

"Bella. That was one bruise and it's too big to be a falling mark. Besides your a horrible liar." he said.

I sighed. "Maybe it landed on something Edward. I don't know. Why do you care all of a sudden anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Who said I wasn't just curious?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I fell. I got a bruise. Emd of story. It's just a bruise." I said, shutting my book and walking away with my bag.

He didn't stop me and he was still at the table. The bell was probably about to ring now anyway. So much for studying.

I had Alice in my first class, so I wouldn't be bored at least. I went in and took the back seat, beside Alice.

Mr. Mason talked for the whole class and I barely paid attention to the notes I wrote down. Not that english would have many notes anyway.

I had government next, one of my least favorite classes. And I didn't have anyone I really knew in here. Mr. Jefferson asked for last nights homework, and I was to occupied being kicked that I didn't remember. He gave me a warning and told me it better not happen again.

Mr. Varner had us take notes in trig. And i was distant the whole time, leaving me with a blank paper and a test tomorrow. Awesome.

I had lunch money today so I bought a peice of pizza and coke. I sat beside Alice, who had been there first. Edward saf across from me, just to annoy me, and kept tapping my shoe with his foot.

I ate in silence, Alice talked to Jasper, Rosalie skipped, and Emmet was to busy stuffing his face to notice anything. Edward just took out his phone and texted someone.

A few minutes later my phone rung. I looked at the text.

 _If you get bothered with people looking at you "mystery" bruise, then you better cover it up, I texted you so nobody else would hear - Edward_

I glanced uo at him, eating his food, then fixed my sleeve. I went him a quick text back.

 _Thanks. I guess.- B_

He smiled a little when he read it.

 _Your welcome. I guess.- E_

The bell rung so now I had the one class with Edward. Biology with Mr. Banner.

Edward followed me towards his class, not quite with me.

I was surprised when I heard a nasal voice.

"Hey Edward." Jessica said.

I risked a glance back, to see Edward obviously trying to get away from her. She sped up to match his steps.

"Walk me to class?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I actually laughed at that. Edward smiled when I did.

"What are you laughing at sleazebag?" she asked.

"You." I said.

"Whatever. You're not worth my time. Edward was just going to walk me to class. Weren't you Eddie?" she asked batting her fake eyelashes at him.

"Um. No. Don't call me Eddie. And I was walking Bella." he said. I was surprised he would say that, and apperently so was Jessica.

Edward walked to me and we walked the rest of the way. He took his assigned seat next to me.

I jotted down a quick note.

 _Why's you say you were walking me? -B_

 _Cuz Jess is a cheap whore. -E_

 _You could of told her no.- B_

 _And that wouldn't make her as mad...-E_

I rolled my eyes and let the rest of the day pass by quick.

We met Edward by his car, and he was waiting.

"You ladies ready?" he asked. I just climbed in the back and sat down.

He turned the radio on really loud. "Turn it down!" Alice screamed.

"What? I can't hear you. The musics to loud!" he called back.

I sighed. This is why I ride to school with Alice only. They lived about 10 minutes away. He pulled up the long driveway to the white mansion I knew all to well.

My backpack had all my stuff for the weekend. I climbed out and followed them inside. Esme was by the door.

"Hi Bella!" she said. I smiled.

"Hello Esme." I said, hugging here. Her hand grazed a bruse on my back and I winced, jumping a little.

That caught Edwards attention and he looked at us carefully.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked.

"Oh. I had fell and it's a little tender." I explained. I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Do you think Carlisle should look at it?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"No!" I said, too loud. "No. I'm fine, it already feels better from when it happened." I explained. Esme nodded timidly.

"Okay. But if it keeps hurting don't hesitate to ask." she said. I nodded.

"You know Bella, even I could look at it. Carlisle taught me a little." Edard said. I shot him a warning glance.

"Edward. I said I was fine. It. Is. A. Bruise. Not the end of the world." I said. He sighed and turned on the TV.

"Aannyyyways. Come on Bella." Alice said. She led me to her room.

"Get your stuff put up. And then get ready for an awesome weekend!" she said.


End file.
